K'nuckles
Captain K'nuckles Knuckles is a Hero and Anti Hero of all the Heroes, he is one of the Major Hero side of the Story. Captain Knuckles goes a long way and recruits many characters in his ranks and he faces his archenemy Vilgax alone at the end thinking he won when Discord was using him for his own end and then Discord betrayed Vilgax and had him killed, Which Is Shocking That His New enemy Killed His Old Enemy, This Time, Discord, Will be His New Arch Enemy, Not His Teammates, Thinking they've Feared Of Him, Cap Decided To Put Discord As #1 As His Arch Enemy #2 Is Merlina/Dark Queen, And #3 Lowest, Vilgax. Occupation: Leader of The P Team,Become King Aurther(He Didn't Know About Himself become A King),Partners With Either Courage The Cowardly Dog(Flapjack Was Until His Death, Now Courage Is His New Fourth In Command and He Needs a Partner Of His New Dog) Captain Falcon(He And Knuckles are Buddies and Needs to Work Together),Or Caliburn(Sometime they are Partners But He Annoys Him alot,This Is Why He Doesn't Hang out with Him Most of their Scene) Greatest Strength: His Friendship With His Members and New Allies from Their Different Team. Greatest Weakness: His fear of angry Maka His Best Friends: Maka,Sou Eater Evansl,Death the Kid,Black Star,Tsubaki,Liz and Patty,Kratos,Bender,Skipper,Heloise,Twilight Sparkle His Main Enemies: Discord,Evil Maka,Zeus(God of War),Asura,Jim Moriarty,Vilgax,Malachite,Galactus, It's Possible Or Not That He Will Show Up Again In The Seventh Adventure With His Team Again And to Work Together with Bender And His Co Again Or Not. Personality Unlike His Mean,Selfish,Asshole from His Own Show, He's Changed, After Learning Of His Archenemy,Vilgax,Who Is Taking Over Cartoon Network Universe(Well He's a One of The Secondary Characters After Aku Or someone), Knuckles Must Save It And Decide to Recruited Every Members of Cartoon Nerwork To Defeat His New Archenemy,Also Non Cartoon Network Characters,but only Knuckles Recruited Non Cartoon Network Characters,When He saw Vilgax Is Killed By Discord,Now This Changes Everything,Knuckles Is Starting To Get Different,He Became Dark and Moody,but it's Revealed to Be his Heart, it's a Dark Heart name Falseness,who Tries to Ruining Knuckle's Life and Mind Controled Him to Do hat, after Falseness Is Defeated, He Is back to Normal and Start Behave As a Friend to all Members of Him. He Even Murders His Foes,who Crossed The Line, But Like His New Buddy Bender,He let them Live By Giving a Second Chance,unlike Bender and the B team,Knuckles hates the Adventure called "To Crossover Flee Project Darkness" where he turns into a complete jackass to others,although he does help and care for them,Knuckles has two fears: one of seeing Naked women and two is Maka,his fear of her anger. After Malachite's Empire and The War of Destruction He Nervously Meets Bender's Old And new B Team members. Later,he,Shadowness,Nigel,and Billy Are coming to Bender,Skipper and The B Team For Halloween. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Knuckles serves as one of the Main Protogonists in this Adventure,alongside Soul Eater Characters and to a Degree Kratos,where he must stop Zeus and his Immortal Faction to cause Multi Universe,he meets new allies such as Death the Kid,Cruger,The Omega League,and others. However, Zeus killed his ancestor,Merlin, which makes Knuckles memory erase and other Heroes has become Darkside,and only Him,Death the Kid,and Kratos are Chosen ones,Knuckles,with loose Memory,meets Gwonam AKA The Sqadala Man,he gets half of heroes unmind controlled,but more out there. Later he meets Death the Kid's friends,Maka,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty,one of his favorite friends. Knuckles,alongside Kid and Maka beat the living crap out of Jim Moriarty,after learning his favorite friends are pawns. Knuckles must face with Mind Controlled Soul Eater gang,thanks to King of Gods,Zeus,after that he,Maka,Kid,And Black Star must save their friends/Weapon from Zeus,cause "games aren't supossed to hit eachother". After To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Knuckles and Soul Eater Gang are off to Paris for their Second Vacation,the first one for Knuckles is The Great Summer Season Trek. The Multiuniverse War of Destiny Knuckles is set to return to aid Bender,Skipper,their team,and their new allies,with old and new to get his Revenge on Discord for using him as his "puppet",he will get pissed off again when he heard of his Main members enemies,two are Discord side,and one is Sigma side,his new enemy.Knuckles will fight his old villains such as,Jim Moriarty,Syndrome, T-1000,and Asura,who are now on Sigma's team. He is one of the main heroes and characters as he is the focus of his side of the story like Dib, Lizbeth and Bender. Main Relationship His Team Knuckles Treats Them Respect and Nice Following, Like His Counterpart,Bender, He Treats Nigel and Samus Nice And Friendly With His ALOT OF HIS MEMBERS, Despite Loosing Cow,Chicken,and Johnny, He Replace Them With Ami,Yumi,And Santa Christ Of Replacement For His Old P Team Member Enjoy Their Lives In Heaven Of Happy... And His Members Are Following His Direction, Some Members Dislike His Direction,His Stupid People Team, Sixth Stooges, He Loves And Have Fun With His Team! Bender He and Him Met In TGGST, They're Both Respectful To Eachother And Their Team, They Have Good Relationship To Eachother, Bender Does Care for Knuckles As A Leader Of His Team, Knuckles is Bender's One of Best Friends Or Maybe Not, Despite Only They met, They're Probably Team Up Again To Stop Their Future Enemy, Of Course He Does Not Want to Split Up Again, He Wants To Hang Out With Bender For the First TIme, Which Is Unknown... Vilgax He's Dead Ex Enemy, Not Once His Enemy Is Killed By The True Villain,DISCORD!!!! Discord He Admits He Hates Discord More then Foes He Meets, And Hates His Chaos Catchphrase, In Fact, The Two Would Become Enemies Or Rivals We All Don't Know... Discord, Thinks this Fat Clause Of Blue Won't Fight Villains Cause He's Weak, Knuckles Shall Have His Vengence On Discord, With Bender,Skipper And The Others Help Later On, Or So We Think. One reason Knuckles hates Discord so much may be because Discord vicously used him and Vilgax as his puppets to orchestate his true plan. PETA Knuckles Secondary Hatred of them,After Discord, Knuckles Is Pissed Off Because PETA Rip Off Every Video Games He Loves, If They Rip Off His P Team, Knuckles Will Come after them, By His Dreaded Act! Now They're Will be a Civil War between the Two Team, It's Unknown Any Team Can Help the P Team. Scorpion They Both met in The War Of Destruction, They Fight their Old Villains, Such as Galactus and Gero ,After all that, They both Became Good Friends, he talks to Scorpion about His Friend, Bender, And They've both are Good friends And Honor of Helping eachother Out. Soul Eater kids He makes great friends and cares about them,however, Maka and other Gang found out his secrets from HIS Villains,so they tortured him until he can talk,now he's being eye on by them,but they makes good teams. Now Knuckles hated Sol Eater gang and wished to kill them, If they don't Obey his orders,the only reason why Knuckles apologies to them is cause of his fear is Maka's anger. Allies: Bender And His Team, His Team, Blue And The Go Away Team,,Caliburn, Sir Bendtron,Sir Birdest,Sir Gala, Merlin(Knuckles Ancestor), Lady of The Fire, Miracle Elite,The Scorpion Squad,King Aurthur,Fatman and his Groups,Maka and the Soul Eater gang Enemies: Discord,Zeus(God of War),PETA Forces,Merlina/Dark Queen,Vilgax and His Alligence,Malachite and his Empire,Galactus,Galactic of Doom,The Deathless League,The Immortal Faction Upcoming Enemies: The Dystopia League, Sigma and his Organzation Trivia K'nuckles and His Teammates are the Funniest Hoolagins in the Series, Well The Three Stooges, Santa Christ, and King Juilen Are Funny To, Same As The Team... K'nuckles Has his Top Men: Number 1: His Second Commaned, Samus: Third in Commaned, Flapjack: His Captain, And the other Cartoon Characters are Soilders. His Worst Enemy is Vilgax The Octopus Alien who Trying to Conquerd the Universe with The Other Villains. Although with his death by Discord who knows who will serve as this now, In The Next Future He Goes With Bender And His Main Allies To Stop Discord Alone, Not With His Team,(It Is Unknown) It's Revealed that He Loves Dogs,at First He Dislike them, But Se seen them Jump backwards,And He Loves them,This is Why That Courage is Knuckle's New Fourth In Command and One of His Best Buddie. He Wants to Go to Candy Island, But Not Anymore,cause He needs to save The Multi Universe, So that's why He never goes to Candy Island Anymore. Knuckles Is a Fan of Obama,when he Hear About Mitt,He Dislike His Personality and Insulting He Loves, Knuckles Decided To Get His Members To Vote Obama And Everyone will be Save! He SECONDARY MOSTLY HATED Peta For Ripping Off Him and His Friends Video Games now He Willl Have to Kill Them! He has His Evil Russian Counterpart Name Major Cando, Fourth in Command of Vlad Bender. Knuckles HATED Soul Eater characters for a bad resources,however he apologies to them after he learns of Maka's anger, it's his #1 fear for him. pretty much similar to Bender and Skipper's fear of Lizbeth anger. Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Roleplaying Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Characters Category:The Characters Hailled in Misadventures of Flapjack Universe Category:Pirates Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Videos Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters with Bad Tempers